Our Valentine’s Day
by miyu201
Summary: “Kami menyayangimu Uzumaki Naruto.” Kata gadis berambut pink itu, membuat Naruto jadi sangat tersentuh mendengarnya.....Pairing: SasuSaku...Friendship: SasuNaru. -ONESHOT-


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Friendship:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** OOC

-

**Our Valentine's Day**

-

**14 Februari, 16.00, Kantor Hokage**

Pemuda itu terus menundukkan kepalanya. Menghindari pandangan menusuk dari Hokage dan para tetua Konoha yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Tampaknya mereka sedang mendiskusikan tindakan apa yang harus diambil untuk seorang penghianat seperti dirinya.

Keringat terus bercucuran dari tubuh keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu. Padahal ruangan itu begitu sejuk karena dua jendela besar yang ada di samping ruangan itu sengaja dibuka agar angin masuk. Tapi entah kenapa, dia justru keringatan. Mungkin karena dia sudah berjam-jam di ruangan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." panggil Tsunade sang Hokage ke-5 yang sedari tadi berdiskusi dengan para tetua Konoha untuk menentukan nasib pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya cepat. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat. Diliriknya Tsunade dan para tetua Konoha dengan perasaan takut.

"Kami rasa….kau tidak perlu dihukum." Tsunade berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. Para tetua yang tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk, kini sudah tersenyum lebar seperti Tsunade.

"Hah?" Sasuke hanya menatap heran pada Hokage dan para tetua Konoha di hadapannya.

"Kau memang sudah melakukan banyak kesalahan dengan menjadi murid Orochimaru dan bergabung dengan AKATSUKI." Kata-kata Tsunade barusan, seakan mengingatkan kembali Sasuke tentang kesalahan besar yang telah dia lakukan. "Tapi…kau juga melakukan banyak hal yang menguntungkan Konoha. Seperti membunuh Orochimaru dan menghancurkan AKATSUKI." Kali ini sang Hokage tersenyum bangga pada salah satu shinobi kesayangannya itu.

Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

"Lagipula Naruto dan Sakura pasti tidak akan memaafkan aku jika menghukummu." Kali ini Tsunade agak meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar oleh seseorang yang sedang menguping dari balik pintu. "Iya kan, Naruto?"

-

-

**14 Februari, 16.20  
**

"Ada apa, Dobe? Kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang terus saja berjalan di depannya dengan langkah cepat. Sepertinya dia tidak mau berjalan di samping Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan dengan cepat dipandanginya Sasuke yang sedang menatap heran padanya. "Dengar ya, Uchiha Sasuke!" kata Naruto, dengan agak meninggikan suaranya. "Aku mungkin bisa memaafkan beberapa kesalahanmu. Tapi ada satu kesalahan yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku maafkan!" kali ini Naruto terlihat sangat marah.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai membuat Naruto semarah itu?

"Ikut aku ke RS Pusat Konoha!" Kata Naruto agak memerintah. Tidak lama kemudian, dia sudah berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih termenung.

"Dobe, tunggu!" kali ini Sasuke harus berlari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

-

-

**14 Februari, 16.50, RS Pusat Konoha**

Naruto terus mempercepat langkahnya. Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dalam diam. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Nah sudah sampai." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu.

Sasuke melirik papan kecil yang terpampang di atas pintu ruangan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika membaca papan yang bertuliskan 'KAMAR MAYAT' itu.

"Dobe, untuk apa kita ke sini? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Sasuke agak takut. Takut kalau yang ada di dalam sana adalah gadis yang menjadi salah satu alasannya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Takut kalau di sana ada orang yang disayanginya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar mayat itu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. "Ayo masuk!" Ajaknya pada Sasuke yang masih terpaku di depan ruangan itu.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu perlahan. Hanya beberapa jenazah yang terlihat di ruangan itu, sehingga tidak begitu sesak. Tapi tetap saja suasana horornya sangat terasa. Apalagi ditambah dengan udara di ruangan itu terasa begitu pengap.

Naruto berhenti di depan salah satu jenazah yang ditutupi kain kafan. "Seperti janjiku dulu. Aku sudah membawa Sasuke ke hadapanmu." Naruto berbisik lirih pada jenazah yang ada di depannya.

Sasuke terdiam memandangi jenazah di depan dia dan Naruto. _'Tuhan, aku mohon jangan dia.' _Batin Sasuke agak takut.

Naruto membuka kain kafan yang menutupi jenazah itu perlahan. Setelah kain kafan terbuka, wajah cantik gadis berambut pink yang tadi ditutupinya kini terlihat dengan jelas. Wajah yang memucat, kulitnya yang memutih dan tubuhnya yang sedingin es, seakan tidak menghilangkan kecantikannya.

Sasuke seakan tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Gadis yang menjadi salah satu alasan kuat dirinya untuk kembali ke Konoha kini sudah tiada. "Sakura!" jeritnya sambil menggenggam tangan gadis berambut pink itu yang kini sudah begitu kaku.

Naruto terdiam melihat reaksi Sasuke yang mungkin sangat tidak biasa bagi orang sedingin keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu. Seakan membuang semua gengsi yang dipegangnya selama ini, Sasuke tampak menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah tampannya.

Sasuke tidak dapat lagi menahan kesedihannya, dengan perlahan butir-butir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. "Kenapa bisa begini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke disela tangisnya.

"Saat Pein datang menyerang Konoha, banyak korban berjatuhan. Sakura-chan salah satunya." Naruto sedikit menjelaskan tentang penyerangan yang dilakukan ketua AKATSUKI itu. "Dia terluka parah dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini selama seminggu. Dia meninggal pagi tadi, sesaat sebelum kau tiba di Konoha." Lanjutnya lirih. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca saat menceritakan hal itu.

Sasuke tidak percaya ini. Semuanya sudah berakhir? Tidak ada lagi senyuman gadis itu yang selalu memberi rasa hangat baginya. Mungkin ini hukuman karena dia telah menyia-nyiakan gadis itu selama ini. Dan dia harus menerima kenyataan pahit, tepat di hari kasih sayang. "SAKURAAAAA!!!"

-

-

**14 Februari, 17.05, RS Pusat Konoha**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, melirik gadis berambut pirang yang ada di sampingnya. "Ino, apa kau dengar itu? Sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku." Tanyanya pada Ino yang sedang berjalan dengannya.

"Iya dengar. Tapi sudahlah, palingan juga penggemar beratmu." Ino berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ino, aku tidak bercanda!" keluh Sakura dengan nada kesal karena Ino malah menertawakannya. "Sepertinya arahnya dari ruangan sana deh." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang berada paling ujung.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu kamar mayat, Sakura." Kali ini Ino yang mengeluh, diliriknya sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mendengarnya dari arah sana." Kata Sakura yakin. Dia yakin benar kalau mendengar suara itu dari arah kamar mayat. "Ayo temani aku kesana." Pintanya.

"A…aku ada kencan dengan Sai. Kau tahu? Hari ini Valentine. Jadi aku harus cepat pulang." Kata Ino agak gugup. Katanya sih teman sejati selalu ada saat suka dan duka. Tapi kalau harus menemani ke kamar mayat, lain lagi ceritanya.

"Kau takut ya?" tanya Sakura menebak-nebak. Ino memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi ketakutannya. "Ayolah sebentar saja. Aku juga mau cepat pulang kok." Pintanya lagi dengan wajah memelas. "Sasuke-kun sudah kembali Konoha. Rasanya nggak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Iya deh. Aku ikut." Kata Ino sedikit mengalah. Ya memang sebaiknya dia nurut saja karena akan lama kalau harus berdebat dengan Sakura. Padahal dia ingin cepat pulang.

Sakura tersenyum puas mendengarnya. Sejujurnya dia juga takut sih kalau sendirian ke sana. Walaupun sudah setahun ini dia menjadi dokter di rumah sakit itu, tapi tetap saja menakutkan kalau harus pergi ke kamar mayat sendirian.

-

-

**14 Februari, 17.10, RS Pusat Konoha, Kamar Mayat**

Sasuke masih tidak percaya dengan yang telah terjadi pada Sakura. Dia masih terus menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. "Sakura, apa kau tahu kalau aku juga men….."

"Naruto? Kau ngapain disini?" Sakura memasuki ruangan itu sambil melirik Naruto yang sedang menahan tawa karena berhasil mengerjai Sasuke. "Kan sudah pernah aku katakan, jangan main-main di kamar ma….Eh! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, diliriknya Sasuke yang sedang menangisi salah satu jenazah di ruangan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Sakura!" Sama seperti Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya sedang berada di ruangan itu. Sasuke juga sangat terkejut ketika melihat Sakura sedang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa terluka sedikit pun. Tunggu! Kalau begitu yang ditangisinya tadi siapa dong? Dengan cepat diliriknya ke arah jenazah yang masih digenggam tangannya. "AH!!!" Sasuke menjerit kaget ketika mendapati jenazah yang sedang digenggam tangannya bukan Sakura tapi seorang pemuda berkulit hitam. Tanpa diminta lagi, langsung dilepas genggamannya pada jenazah itu.

"Dia kenalanmu ya? Tampaknya kau sangat sedih." Tanya Sakura penasaran. Tidak biasanya dia melihat Sasuke seperti itu. Walaupun mereka sudah terpisah selama 4 tahun, tapi rasanya Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan menangisi orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan mudah.

"Dobe!" Sasuke melirik kesal ke arah Naruto yang sudah sukses membuat dia menangisi orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Itu teknik dasar shinobi, Teme. Apa kau benar-benar seorang shinobi?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah membuat pemuda dingin itu menangis dengan mudahnya. Sebenarnya bukan dia tidak tahu teknik itu sih, tapi karena dia terlalu takut kehilangan Sakura mungkin.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua lagi ngapain disini?" tanya Ino yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Sakura. Dia takut melirik ke arah jenazah yang terbuka kain kafannya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Naruto segera mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum dimasukkan Sasuke ke dimensi lain dengan mata sharingannya.

"Dobe! Tunggu!" Sasuke segera mengejar Naruto yang sudah lari duluan.

-

-

**14 Februari, 17.40**

Sasuke terus mengejar Naruto yang telah sukses mengerjai dia itu. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka kejar-kejaran.

Naruto akhirnya menghentikan larinya. Dia membersihkan bangku kayu yang ada disitu dan segera di dudukinya. Nafasnya terhenga-henga karena baru habis berlari. Sasuke langsung duduk di samping Naruto, dia juga sangat lelah karena habis kejar-kejaran tadi.

"Selamat datang kembali, Teme." Sambut Naruto sambil tersenyum. Mungkin sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke tetap senang mendengarnya. Naruto dan Sakura memang menjadi salah satu alasan kuat dia kembali ke Konoha.

"Terima kasih, Dobe." Segaris senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Teme. Sasuke yang dulu tidak akan berterima kasih dengan mudah." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Waktu 4 tahun benar-benar sudah merubah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal 2 tahun lalu waktu bertemu dia malah tambah dingin. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai dia bisa berubah sedrastis ini. "Hei! Dan kau juga menangis dengan mudahnya ketika melihat jenazah Sakura." Lanjutnya mengingatkan.

"Mungkin karena kematian Itachi." Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum lirih. Mengingat kematian kakaknya karena kesalahannya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi seperti waktu itu."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan perubahan Sasuke. Dan jujur, dia lebih suka Sasuke yang sekarang. Yang lebih menghargai perasaan orang lain.

"Jadi….kau mencintai Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Dia hanya duduk diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Teme, sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Apa sampai semuanya terlambat?" tanya Naruto agak kesal karena Sasuke masih saja mementingkan gengsinya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya. Tidak pantas lagi memilikinya." Sasuke masih terus menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi semua kegundahan hatinya.

"Dalam cinta tidak ada yang pantas atau tidak, Teme." Naruto berkata bijak. Walaupun dia mencintai Sakura, tapi dia tahu kalau di hati gadis itu hanya ada Sasuke. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura. Terlihat jelas di kamar mayat tadi. "Yang paling penting, apakah kamu menyayanginya atau tidak."

"Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi peri cinta, Dobe?" Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar nasehat-nasehat cinta dari Naruto. "Kau tidak mungkin berubah secepat ini hanya karena hari ini Valentine kan?"

Naruto juga tertawa kecil. Ah….sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini. Naruto memang tidak pernah menyesal telah membuang waktunya selama 4 tahun hanya untuk membuat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

-

-

**14 Februari, 19.00, RS Pusat Konoha**

Sakura berjalan keluar dari RS Pusat Konoha. Dia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk pamit pada orang-orang yang ada di pintu keluar rumah sakit itu. "Semuanya aku pulang dulu ya." Pamit gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum manis. Ino sudah pulang duluan karena ingin kencan dengan Sai.

Gadis berambut pink itu terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang bersandar di salah satu tiang listrik, tidak jauh dari RS Pusat Konoha. "Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hai!" Sapa Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedang menatap dia dengan pandangan heran.

"Hai juga!" balas Sakura agak gugup. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, wajahnya memerah. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, menyamarkan wajahnya yang kini sudah sangat memerah.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Ternyata terpisah selama 4 tahun, tidak membuat cinta gadis itu padanya memudar. Terlihat jelas dari gelagat gadis itu sekarang, ditambah dengan wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat begitu memerah.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Kini dia sudah kembali menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura perlahan, membuat gadis berambut pink itu tambah gugup. "Menunggumu." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Hah?" Seakan nggak percaya dengan yang didengarnya barusan. Sakura hanya termenung memandangi Sasuke. _'OK cukup Sakura! Besok kau harus segera memeriksakan dirimu. Sepertinya otakmu mulai bermasalah.' _Batin gadis berambut pink itu bingung.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Sasuke-kun, tadi kau bilang apa? Sepertinya aku salah dengar." Tanya Sakura. Dia yakin, pasti salah dengar. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dingin akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Aku menunggumu." Sasuke mengulangi ucapannya tadi karena Sakura tampaknya masih belum percaya.

Sakura terdiam mendengarnya. Perasaannya benar-benar bercampur aduk sekarang. _'Sepertinya bukan otakku yang terganggu, tapi otaknya.' _Batin Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan nggak percaya. Dan dia semakin yakin kalau otak Sasuke memang sedang terganggu ketika pemuda itu mendekapnya erat.

"Sudah lebih dari 4 tahun aku menunggu saat ini. Saat dimana kau berada dalam pelukanku." Bisik Sasuke, membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Sasuke-kun…." Sakura masih terbuai dengan ucapan dan pelukan Sasuke. Mungkin keajaiban Valentine benar-benar terjadi pada gadis itu sekarang. Orang yang dia cintai, yang telah dia tunggu selama 4 tahun, kini memeluknya dengan mesra.

Sasuke terus saja memeluk Sakura. Rasa rindunya pada gadis itu seakan dituangkan dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Aku tahu, aku banyak melakukan kesalahan padamu. Tapi….maukah kau menerimaku?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. "Aku janji, tidak akan membuatmu bersedih lagi." Sebuah janji suci dibisikannya dengan tulus pada gadis dalam dekapannya itu.

Sakura tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya lagi. "Tidak peduli apapun yang telah kau lakukan. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." Kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengarnya. Perlahan dilepaskan pelukan hangatnya pada gadis berambut pink itu. "Sakura…." Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura lembut. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, dan dengan seketika satu kecupan hangat diberikannya untuk gadis itu. Seakan mengganti pelukan hangat yang dia berikan dengan sebuah kecupan hangat.

-

-

**14 Februari, 20.10, Kedai Ramen**

Naruto menatap tumpukkan mangkuk kosong di depannya dengan pandangan lirih. Padahal ini hari Valentine, tapi dia malah sendirian. Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei entah sudah menghilang ke mana sejak tadi pagi, Sai sedang kencan dengan Ino, dan Sakura……ah lupakan saja! Dia pasti sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak merayakan Valentine ya?" tanya paman pemilik kedai ramen sambil membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk yang menumpuk di meja Naruto.

"Aku kan tidak punya kekasih. Buat apa ngerayain Valentine?" tanya Naruto cuek. Padahal ingin sekali berduaan dengan Sakura disaat seperti ini. Ah tapi sudahlah! Dari awal di hati gadis itu memang hanya ada Sasuke.

"Valentine itu bukan hanya untuk pasangan kekasih, Naruto. Tapi untuk semua orang." Kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping cowok berambut pirang itu.

"Eh? Teme! Sakura-chan!" pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak kegirangan mendapati kedua sahabatnya sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sakura duduk di samping kanannya dan Sasuke di samping kirinya.

"Valentine adalah hari kasih sayang yang dipersembahkan untuk semua orang yang kita sayangi." Kata Sakura sedikit menjelaskan makna dari hari Valentine.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Dan kami berada disini karena kami menyayangimu." Lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kami menyayangimu Uzumaki Naruto." Kata gadis berambut pink itu, membuat Naruto jadi sangat tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Sakura-chan, terima kasih." Naruto membalas senyuman gadis berambut pink itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terharu dengan yang diberikan sahabatnya ini padanya.

"Dobe." Panggil Sasuke, sekedar mengingatkan Naruto kalau dia juga sedang berada di sana.

"Apa Teme?" tanya Naruto agak kesal karena hampir saja dia melayang tinggi mendengar kata-kata Sakura tadi. Tapi dia malah jatuh kembali karena panggilan Sasuke.

"Soal kejadian di kamar mayat itu, akan aku lupakan. Tapi kau harus mau mentraktirku." kata Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke kesal. Bisa-bisanya dia mengungkit masalah itu sekarang. "Iya deh. Aku traktir!" Seakan menjadi timbal balik kejadian yang tadi, sekarang dia yang dibuat kesal oleh Sasuke. "Tapi yang tadi itu harus menjadi rahasia kita berdua ya." Pintanya sambil berbisik. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya tadi kalian ngapain di kamar mayat?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Dilirinya Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

"Ah sudahlah Sakura-chan! Lebih baik makan dulu. Aku yang traktir deh!" kata Naruto, sedikit mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh? Benaran nih ditraktir?" tanya Sakura kegirangan. Naruto mengangguk pelan petanda 'iya'.

"Ternyata hari Valentine memang penuh keajaiban!" seru Sakura senang.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memandang heran pada gadis berambut pink itu. "Maksudmu?" tanya mereka berdua kompak.

"Sasuke-kun yang seperti gunung es tiba-tiba menjadi begitu hangat. Dan Naruto yang sangat pelit, tiba-tiba mau mentraktir aku." Kata Sakura senang sambil melirik Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. "Hei! Bukankah itu keajaiban?"

'_Gunung es?' _batin Sasuke agak kesal.

"Sejak kapan aku pelit, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto kesal.

Kali ini Sasuke dan Naruto kompak menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Sementara gadis berambut pink itu, hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman jahil.

-

-

**THE END**

**Aneh deh, entah kenapa ide fic ini bisa datang tiba-tiba ketika aku sedang mandi kemarin wakakakakak. Hm…maaf banget kalau fic ini agak kacau, aneh, jelek dan lain-lain. Aku memang kurang suka bikin ONESHOT sih hehe.**

**OK beri kesan-pesan kalian lewat review ya. Semuanya akan aku trima dengan senang hati.**

**MET VALENTINE ya!!!**


End file.
